


Shadow & Cyrene

by beautibird



Series: Shadow & Cyrene [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautibird/pseuds/beautibird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running from a city, with people trying to hunt them down, sisters Shadow & Cyrene find themselves in a strange land, with stranger buildings and the strangest of people. When separated, they try their hardest to get back together, or at least one of them does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow & Cyrene

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a series of many, though don't expect it to be updated fast. I have a terrible habit of leaving stories unfinished. I will try to get the series finished, though no promises. It would help more if I knew that people like it, so please tell me! That's all for now, so lets get this show on the road!

"Are we far enough away?"  
"I think so."

Shadow kept throwing nervous glances around as Cyrene constructed a small shelter. "Do you have the hammer?" "Oh, right, here." Shadow reached into her small pouch and grabbed the hammer, passing it to her sister. "I still don't see how you can fit that much stuff into that tiny pouch." Shadow rolled her eyes at this. "How many times do I have to tell you, its a void pouch. Its a portal into a stabilized pocket of void. The stuff isn't _in_ the pouch." "Okay, if you say so."

The sun was setting when the shelter was finished. "I'll take first watch." "But-" " _I'll_ take first watch." "Okay, if you say so." "You seem to be saying that a lot lately. Twice in the first chap-" "Shush."

After a restless sleep, Cyrene awoke with a start from a sleep plagued with nightmares. She lifted one hand to block out the sun shining in her eyes... Wait, wasn't Shadow supposed to wake her at midnight for second watch? _'She probably just took the whole watch, she does that.'_ Walking outside, Shadow was... nowhere to be seen. The light of dawn illuminated no tracks, and there is no undergrowth on the plains to be disturbed. Cyrene was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person behind her until a hand was on her shoulder. "Oh _there_ you are Shadow, I thought... yo-you are not Shadow..."


End file.
